You Make Me Happy
by Snowgirll213
Summary: Rose attacked Jesse after what he did to Lissa in Shadow Kiss. Instead of Dimitri taking Rose to the cabin Adrian comes to distract her. What will happen between Rose and Adrian and Rose and Dimitri after the Academy's walls have been breached. Read to find out and Mason never died in Frost Bite so he will be trying to fight for Roses affections as well. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided I didn't like my original chapter one so I went back and used Shadow Kiss's Jesse incident but I added a twist. I do not own any of Richelle Meads amazing books, No copyright infringement intended **

* * *

Lissa sank with visible relief. She was still scared and hurt over whatever had happened, but she was no longer consumed with that terrible, destructive rage that had driven her to punish Jesse. That urge within her had disappeared.  
The only problem was, it was in me now.  
I turned on Jesse, and it was like nothing else existed in the universe except him. He had tried to ruin me in the past. He'd tortured Lissa and hurt so many others. It was unacceptable. I lunged for him. His eyes had only a moment to widen with terror before my fist connected with his face. His head jerked back, and blood spurted from his nose. I heard Lissa scream for me to stop, but I couldn't. He had to pay for what he'd done to her. I grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him hard against the ground. He was yelling now too- begging- for me to stop. He shut up when I hit him again.  
I felt Lissa's hands clawing at me, trying to pull me off, but she wasn't strong enough. I kept hitting him. There was no sign of the strategic precise fighting I'd used earlier against him and his friends or even against Dimitri. This was unfocused and primal. This was me being controlled by the madness I'd taken from Lissa.  
Then a pair of hands was pulling me away. They were moroi hands ,I could easily fight them off, but for some reason I surrendered into their touch. When I was finally up off of Jesse's unconscious body I noticed Guardians surrounding the area and Jesse being carried away in a stretcher. I leaned into the mystery moroi, only to find the oddly comforting odor of clove cigarettes assault my nose. I was drained emotionally and physically and couldn't hold myself up.

" Little dhampir, lets get you some place where you can relax." I simply nodded and then Adrian wrapped his arm around me and walked me away.  
I could feel the warmth penetrating through Adrian's jacket into my body. Just being in his presence right now had a calming affect on me. I recognized the building he was leading me to, it was the very same building that I was taken to when I was being accused of throwing Christian into the clutches of evil Alto. Adrian brought me inside and made me hot chocolate , just like Dimitri had done, and then led me to the back porch. There was a small cushioned seat that he led me over to and sat down on. As I sat there next to him the silence was eerie. I sipped my hot chocolate but there was a feeling stirring in my gut that something worse than what had happened to Lissa was about to happen.  
Without realizing it I leaned up to Adrian and put my head on his shoulder. He was tense, like he had the same feeling as me, but he seemed eased by the gesture. I decided to finally look up at him, I was instantly mesmerized by those emerald green orbs framed by thick black eye lashes. He offered me a gentle reasuring smile with those soft, pouty looking lips of him.  
I found myself wishing he had kissed me in the hallway when I had asked him to. As if he could read my mind he began to lean down, my eyes closed and felt lips, silky smooth press against my own. I couldn't explain the feeling but I knew it was something amazing.  
" wow." Was all Adrian could manage when he pulled away. It felt like we were kissing for twenty minutes but when I glanced over at the clock it hadn't even been two minutes. I think I was wrong, Diedre might have been right about me only wanting Dimitri because I couldn't have him.  
I opened myself up to the bond cautiously and found that Lissa, Eddie, Mason and Christian were all in Lissa's room trying to figure out where I was.

" Adrian," I said with great reluctance "I think we should go see everybody."

"Okay little dhampir, lets go." I noticed that he grabbed ahold of my hand and held it tightly. The chill in the air made me shiver as we walked across campus to the girls moroi dorm. He must have heard me shiver because he slowed our pace and wrapped his arms around we finally made it there we gained many wide eyed looks from the people gathered in the hallways.  
They probably all heard about what happened to Jesse. Thats when I looked down and noticed there was blood on my shirt. Jesse's blood. A royal moroi's blood. I was going to be in a bit of trouble tomorrow. Even though what he did was wrong he was still a moroi and I was a dhampir.  
We made it to Lissa's room and we received the same shocked looks that we had gotten before. It was funny because there were already rumors going around about Adrian and I, I guess they just never thought they'd see the day when we'd be walking through campus holding hands.

" Rose, whats going on here? " Christian said eyeing my fingers which were laced with Adrian's. Eddie and Lissa looked on edge

" I have no idea what you are talking about Ozera." I said with a smug smile on my face.

I guess they all decided to ignore mine and Adrian's new found "friendship". Lissa told me about what had happened when Adrian took me away. Jesse was taken to the hospital and all the other people who had been participating in the Mana group had been found and they were going to be punished to the most severe extent. Alberta said that some people were going to be expelled, and with them being royal it was going to be humiliating for their families.  
We were all just talking and trying to figure out what had happened tonight when we heard it. Screaming and running. Frantic pounding on Lissa's bedroom door. She opened it to show a concerned Dimitri, who when he looked in the room and saw me he seemed relieved to an extent.

"Princess there has been an breach of the wards. I need you to stay here and Rose, Mason and Eddie need to come with me. We'll need all the help we can get." Even in the face of danger Dimitri seemed so put together.

He handed us three each a stake and we all headed off down the hallway. There was no time to talk, there was only time to fight. I dared a look over my shoulder as I walked away and I saw Adrian, he was on his knees in the hallway, having a breakdown. It torn my heart apart to see him like that but this was my job. I would need to put my life on the line to save his kind. When we reached the lobby Mason spoke finally.

" So this is it."

"Yeah," Eddie replied " and we haven't even graduated yet."

All three of us looked at each other and then we looked over at Dimitri. This was our moment in a way. Even with my two marks I still wanted to prove myself, and I know Mason and Eddie did too. The door opened and I saw what I can only describe as carnage going on in front of me. There were buildings on fire which was thanks to Christian, who was leaning out of a window lighting some strigoi's on fire, there were even bodies all over the place. Some were strigoi and some were guardians.  
We immediately jumped into action and began fighting these soulless demons. I had been fighting one of them when I was attacked by another. He came up behind me and then before I could stop him I felt a sharp stab in my neck and then a warm wet sensation happened. I watched as Eddie ran over and staked the two strigoi but I couldn't focus. Everything was blurry and I didn't know if it was because of the endorphins or if it was from blood loss. I had the strangest falling feeling and just before everything turned black I heard someone shout my name and then I felt something ,maybe a hand, being pressed against my neck and this wonderfully light, happy feeling filled my body. Then everything turned black.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this edited chapter, if I get at least 3 reviews I will post Chapter 3 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in the academy s hospital. I was in a thin paper gown and had various tubes connecting me to fluids and other things. I couldn't remember what day it was. Someone was holding my hand and a quick glance to my right showed me it was a very exhausted Adrian. His hair was greasy and not his usual style of messy. Bags hung underneath his eyes and he looked at least five years older than he really was. I moved my hand and his head snapped up and his eyes were filled with such happiness when he saw I was awake.

" Oh thank god you're okay." His voice trembled as he spoke. I gave him a week smile but when I tried to reply I couldn't find my voice. I glanced around the room and I saw that there was another bed that looked somewhat slept in. Did Adrian sleep here with me? Adrian let go of my hand and stood up, I watched him walk to the door and I heard him call out to someone that I was awake. Next thing I knew my room was full of people. Lissa, Mason, Eddie, Christian, Dimitri, Tasha, My Mom, Alberta, Stan and Dr. Oldenski looked happy and tired as they all crowded into my tiny little hospital room. Dr. Oldenski began asking me some questions, the standard "What s your name, and When s your birthday?" questions she asked me after I injured my ankle last fall. When she was finished I decided to finally ask them what had been plaguing my mind since I had woken up.

"How long have I been asleep for?" No one answered at first, they all just looked at each other and then at me. Its like they didn't think I should know. Thank god Lissa stepped up and finally told me.

"Rose you have been in a coma for three months." I wasn't expecting that one. I thought at most I had been out a week.

"What happened?" I had no idea what had happened from the time I was dragged into the moroi dorm until now. Adrian sat back down in the chair next to my bed and took ahold of my hand. Then he finally spoke.

"You were bitten by that strigoi and when they dragged you into the dorm you passed out from blood loss. Lissa was healing some other guardian so she couldn t heal you and if you didn t get immideate attention you were going to die." The look in his eyes was heartbreaking, it was like he was reliving that night again. "Even though I wasn t as good as Lissa I knew I had to try to heal you. I could see your neck wound healing but you had stopped breathing so I was pushing myself to the limit." As his words hit me I realized that I couldn t feel Lissa anymore our bond wasn t there anymore but I could feel someone s emotions. Adrian s.

"Can you guys leave us alone, please." My voice shook and Dimitri looked like he wanted to protest and say it was against the rules but Lissa gave me a smile and a gentle hug and left the room. Everyone followed her example, I bet they figured it was best to give me some coping time and not stress me out. When it was just Adrian and I left in the room I sat up in bed and turned so I was facing him, which was no easy feat because of all the IV s. We sat there just holding each others hands.

"So, how do you feel Rose?" concern laced his voice.

"I'm fine. My neck feels great like I was never bitten." He shook his head and gave a sad laugh.

"I wasn't talking about your neck, I meant how do you feel about being bonded to me."

"I'm not mad that you healed me. I'm glad you saved my life Adrian." His thumb was tracing circles on my hand, there was this look in his eyes that was full of joy. Just staring into those emerald green orbs warmed my soul. Thats when it fully hit me the extent of my feelings for Dimitri compared to my feelings for Adrian. I wanted Dimitri because he was forbidden and there was no risk. He was seven years older than me, my teacher and he was going to be my partner if I guarded Lissa. Adrian was only four years older than me and he could give me anything I wanted,love, money and even a family. I think the rumors that moroi men only wanted dhampir girls for sex was one of the reasons I didnt want to be with him but looking into those eyes of his and seeing how much he cares for me shows me that I wouldn t be just another one of his girls.

"Rose, did you hear me?" his voice snapped me out of my self- realization.

"No, sorry can you say it again?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me tonight?" He looked shy like he had never asked a girl out before. "I know the timing might not be right but if you don t want to go on a date will you at least have dinner with me. Since were bonded we should learn about each other first."

"Adrian, I would love to to go on a date with you, and I think we should defiantly learn more about each other." His smile was radiant and very infectious. He couldn't have looked more happier if he had tried.

"Okay, I ll pick you up at seven my little dhampir." With that he swept me one of his galant bows and walked out of my hospital room. The door was just about to shut when Lissa walked back into the room.

"Hi Rose, how are you feeling?" Her voice was so delicate and tentative, like if she said the wrong thing I might snap.

"I've been better. I'm still trying to process being bonded to Adrian." There was sadness in her eyes but I knew she was strong enough to handle us not being bonded anymore.

"So what were you two talking about before he left? He practically ran over Guardian Belikov when he left here." I laughed at that, then I suddenly remembered it was four already. I needed to get ready soon or I d be going to dinner in my hospital gown.

"Adrian asked me to dinner tonight and I said yes."

"Rose that is so cute, you have to let me help you get ready. I can do your make up and style your hair. You're going to look so amazing by the time I finish." I knew I could always count on Lissa when it came to getting ready to go out and of course boys.

"Alright Liss, I'll let you doll me up for Adrian but we have to get going now or else we wont have that much time." I had just barely gotten the words out of my mouth when Lissa grabbed my arm and dragged me up out of the bed and threw me jeans and a t-shirt for me to wear.

I got my clothes on and when we left I saw that the hallway was packed. There were people just waiting for me. All of my friends were there, some teachers and even a few people who I had helped during the fight. I waved to the people, hugged my mom and Alberta, nodded to Dimitri and was dragged to my bedroom by Lissa. She was a ball of energy that couldn t be contained. My room was the same way I remembered it. The clothes I had hastily thrown on the floor the morning before the attack were still there, it was like nothing happend. I quickly hopped in the shower and melted away the past three months of grim that has built up on me while I was in the coma. I used my favorite pomagranite body wash and soon enough I smelled nice and not that weird smell that hospitals have. When I went back to my room Lissa had a really cute outfit layed out on my bed and was combing through my limited make-up collection.

"Don t worry about the outfit. I called Adrian while you were in the shower and he told me where you were going." I only nodded it was weird how everything had changed so suddenly and everyone is acting like normal.

Before I could think anymore about it though Lissa sat me down and began making me look stunning with smokey eye make up and then she gave my hair this slight wave to it. When I was ready to put my clothes on I noticed what she had chosen for me. A simple pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve plain grey shirt and a pair of sexy, yet simple high heels. When the entire outfit was on I looked amazing but not over dressed. It was perfect and thats when my nerves finally hit me.


End file.
